What did she say
by azedume
Summary: A foto está rasgada em pedacinhos, Sasuke... e você não pode recuperá-la.
1. Seek

**S**ão que horas?

Três, quatro da manhã?

Você não consegue fechar os olhos. A garrafa de tinto já está quase no fim e você não se sente melhor. As palavras dele ficam ecoando na sua mente e, inutilmente, você tenta esquecê-las – por isso, talvez, a bebida ao pé do sofá. Quantas vezes em toda sua vida você sentiu _remorso_?

Essa pode até ser a primeira – e única – mas você está fadado a carregar essa cruz pelo resto da sua vida.

Por que, diabos, você resolveu visitar aquele maldito túmulo? Você sabia que ele estaria ali, cheio dos sorrisos compreensivos e olhares acolhedores.

Você olha ao redor e vê que toda a sala está destruída, e aquela foto de vocês três – ainda na época do colégio – está rasgada em mil pedaços. Você não pode tê-la de volta.

Você não consegue chorar, eu sei. Suas lágrimas secaram, e sua garganta _dói_, justamente porque tudo que você queria agora era chorar desesperadamente. Seu peito dói. Dói tanto que, metaforicamente, você adoraria arrancar seu coração.

Poderia ter evitado – ou piorado. Quem sabe? – seu remorso, caso tivesse ignorado seu senso de tradicionalismo. Mas preferiu sair correndo daquela reunião, pegar o carro e disparar em direção ao cemitério onde vocês se encontravam todos os anos. Tudo uma grande brincadeira de _mau gosto_ do "destino".

-

"_Seis anos..._" ele iniciou olhando serenamente a lápide desgastada. Já você, manteve-se em silêncio, com o olhar apático voltado para um ponto qualquer. Ele continuou falando – falante, desde a época do colégio, você lembra – te forçando a relembrar de todas as coisas boas que vocês haviam passado juntos, e como era divertido subir clandestinamente nos trens que passavam pela velha linha que cruzava Konoha. Coisas que você já havia enterrado.

Ele sorriu.

Disse qualquer baboseira sobre todos aqueles anos, e antes de se calar brevemente, completou dizendo "_está tudo guardado em nós... é o legado dela_".

Guardado ou enterrado?

Você continuou em silêncio, prestando atenção em cada palavra.  
Após uma das memórias de infância mais hilárias, você _sorriu_.

Há quanto tempo você _não se permitia_ sorrir?

Ele perguntou como está a empresa e, ante o seu silêncio, não insistiu na pergunta. Você reparou no olhar tristonho dele fitando aquela lápide.

Palavras não eram necessárias. Não àquela altura... não mais.

-

O celular te tira desses devaneios e lembranças de horas atrás.

_...Ransom notes keep falling at your mouth_

_Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs_

_Speak no feeling no i don't believe you_

_You don't care a bit you don't care a bit...  
_

O toque irritante cessa quando você joga o aparelho, da varanda mesmo, na rua.

-

"_Ela era tão doce... você a deixou quando ela mais precisava. Você nos deixou..._"

"_Ora, Naruto... já passamos por isso antes._"

"_Veja sua vida, Sasuke... o que você tem?_"_  
_A esse ponto, as lágrimas rolavam soltas pelo rosto do loiro, e soluços descontrolados atrapalhavam um pouco o entendimento.

"_Um carro? A empresa da sua família? Compromissos sociais e popularidade? Esse é o seu prazer? _ISSO _é o que você tem? Eu sei o que você tem, Sasuke... você _não – tem – NADA_!_"

Você sabia de tudo aquilo, e nunca foi um problema... até então. Nunca fora hipocrisia sua para consigo mesmo. Mas ouvir isso da única pessoa viva que lhe havia dado algum valor verdadeiro, oh, isso magoava. Magoa seu ego, não é? Te tira da posição divina em que você mesmo se pôs, e você se torna um humano mortal, comum, qualquer... você perde sua intangibilidade. Você sangra. Só não chora.

"_Você lembra das últimas palavras dela, Sasuke? Você lembra o que ela disse?_"

_...Mm, what you say?_

_That it's just what we need_

_You decided this_

_Mm, what you say?_

_Mm, What did she say?..._

Quando você, definitivamente os largou, e foi para a cidade grande, deixando para trás apenas um taco de baseball e dois corações tristes, você lembra o que ela disse?

* * *

Primeira fic de Naruto. Sejam gentis comigo -q A música em questão é Hide & Seek (Imogen Heap)


	2. Hide

"_**H**ey, Sasuke! Já vai? Não são nem seis horas..._" Naruto se aborrecia quando não era o último a ir embora. E se os amigos não lhe correspondiam a despedida, aí ele ficava realmente bravo. Mas você o ignorava pelo divertimento de todos, porque nada era mais divertido que ver Naruto berrando, pedindo atenção.

Esconde-esconde era a brincadeira e, mais uma vez, você havia sido perfeito, tirando o fato de estar todo sujo. Voltando pra casa sozinho, irritadiço, aquela fora a última vez que você brincara com aqueles que te chamavam de amigo.

Ela correu até você, perguntou se podia te acompanhar, e o seu desdém soou como um sim.

"_Então amanhã você vai embora..._"  
"_Como você sabe?_"

"_Ouvi sua mãe conversando com a minha ontem, no mercado_" você reparou nos olhos dela lacrimejando.

"_Hm... você fez os exames?_"

"_Sim... está tudo bem..._" alguns anos depois, você descobriu que essa havia sido uma grande mentira, quando fora chamado até o cemitério de Konoha.  
"_Hm..._"  
"_Isso é um adeus, Sasuke... então..."  
_

Sua mãe te chamou pela janela, desesperada, mandando você arrumar as malas, porque Itachi o levaria bem cedo no dia seguinte.

"_Então...?_" você ignorou os berros desesperados de sua mãe, e deu ouvidos à jovem Haruno, dos cabelos róseos, olhos esverdeados, e testa grande, no intuito de livrar-se logo da pobre coitada.

"Eu te amo"

Ao contrário do que você imaginou que fosse acontecer, ela não se debulhou em lágrimas após a declaração repentina. Apenas sorriu de forma serena, doce... ficou de costas pra você, e foi andando pra casa, deixando um Uchiha Sasuke de olhar atônito, abismado, e de lábios entreabertos, parado feito um bobo frente ao portão de casa.

No dia seguinte você _partiu_, Sasuke. Partiu dali.  
Partiu _dois_ corações.

E agora, Uchiha Sasuke, você lembra o que ela disse?


End file.
